La Princesse de Neville
by dobbymcl
Summary: Neville est amoureux comme on l'est quand on a quatorze ans. Celle qu'il aime a toutes les qualités, elle est la perfection incarnée mais elle est aussi son contraire. "C'était là le problème, Neville était l'anti Daphné ".


**Hey bonjour par ici, j'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce dimanche. **

**Bon pas trop de bla bla, juste pour dire que Neville et Daphné ne sont pas à moi. J'aimerais bien mais l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse Rowling.**

Neville suivait Daphné de loin. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse remarquer par les Serpentard, qui entouraient Daphné présentement. Il avait bien assez d'ennuis avec les élèves de la maison verte et argent, chaque jour, alors il valait mieux rester loin de Daphné. Pourtant, Neville aurait aimé se rapprocher et oser parler à sa Serpentard mais ce n'était pas possible.

Si Daphné n'avait pas été la plus belle, la plus distinguée, la plus gracieuse, si elle avait été moins comme une princesse, il aurait peut-être osé l'approcher. A condition de ne pas se sentir aussi doué qu'un demi cracmol et de n'être pas un Gryffondor. C'était là le problème, Neville était l'anti Daphné, rien que leurs maisons les opposaient, mais en plus, sa Serpentard était juste parfaite.

Elle était gracieuse comme une Vélane, belle comme Rowena Serdaigle, futée comme une vraie Serpentard, avec le mystère en plus. Neville ne savait rien de Daphné si ce n'est qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait sans rien connaître d'elle, juste parce qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Drago Malefoy n'hésitait pas à le tourner en ridicule, Pansy Parkinson le raillait sans cesse, Blaise Zabini ne disait rien mais ricanait aux paroles des deux autres. Théodore Not l'ignorait mais cela ne comptait pas car il ne faisait attention à personne. Tracey Davis lui avait hurlé dessus parce qu'il lui était tombé dessus avant de rentrer en cours de Potion. Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle suivaient aveuglément Parkinson et Malefoy.

Daphné Greengrass, elle, ne disait rien. Elle ne prenait pas sa défense mais elle ne se moquait pas, et pour Neville, c'était déjà beaucoup, c'était plus que gentil. C'est pour cela que l'air de rien, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Neville s'était attaché à Daphné. Au début, il la trouvait juste gentille, puis l'avait trouvé intelligente, drôle, mystérieuse et belle. Plus les jours avaient passé, plus elle avait pris de l'importance. A la fin de la première année, il l'aimait bien, à la fin de la deuxième année, il l'aimait beaucoup, à la fin de la troisième année, il était perdu, parce qu'irrémédiablement amoureux.

Daphné ne le savait pas. Elle était tout pour Neville, elle était sa Princesse et elle l'ignorait parce que Neville n'avait rien d'un chevalier courageux, il n'osait pas approcher sa Serpentard. Il se contentait de la regarder de loin, de la contempler avec les yeux de l'amour. S'il lui parlait, il le savait, cela se terminerait en catastrophe. Avec sa maladresse, il trouverait le moyen de bégayer, de trébucher devant elle ou de rougir encore plus que la bannière des Gryffondor.

Daphné était sa Princesse mais il valait mieux qu'elle le reste de loin, même si c'est elle, qu'il rêvait d'inviter pour le bal de Noel. Sauf, qu'elle refuserait, parce qu'elle était une Serpentard, et lui, était le pire des Gryffondor, celui qui provoquait mille et une catastrophes. Celui dont les amis de Daphné se moquaient. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Ce n'est pas avec lui que Daphné irait au bal. Lui, il le savait, il n'irait avec personne. Quelle fille voudrait-elle aller au bal avec lui ?

Neville regagnait sa salle commune tout en se maudissant de son manque de courage et de sa stupidité à être amoureux d'une Serpentard. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas aimer une autre fille car les autres filles n'étaient pas sa Princesse. Les Poufsouffle étaient gentilles mais elles n'étaient pas mystérieuses comme Daphné, les Serdaigle étaient intelligentes mais elles n'étaient point rusées comme sa Serpentard. Les Gryffondor étaient courageuses, et certaines étaient ses amies, mais elles n'étaient pas Daphné.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il percuta quelqu'un violemment et perdit l'équilibre, il tenta de se rattraper à cette personne mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber par terre, entraînant dans sa chute, une chevelure rousse qui râlait beaucoup. « Par Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention abruti de … Ho Nevile, s'interrompit Ginny, en repoussant ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi.

_ T'inquiètes, tu as raison, je suis un abrouti. Je pensais à… à…

_ A ? demanda une Ginny intriguée, de voir Neville si gênée. »

Neville regarda Ginny, pris d'une étrange impulsion. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée farfelue mais il fallait qu'il essaie. « GinnytuveuxbienveniraubaldeNoelavec moi ? cafouilla Neville.

_ Pardon Neville, mais j'ai rien compris.

_ Ha heu, oui. Désolé. » Et Neville reprit sa respiration avant d'articuler aussi calmement que possible : « Ginny, tu veux bien venir au bal de Noel avec moi ? »

Neville, regarda Ginny avec impatience mais avec la crainte qu'elle dise non. A sa grande surprise, après une minute de réflexion qui lui sembla durer un siècle, Ginny donna sa réponse : « Pourquoi pas, ça ne me paraît pas une mauvaise idée, après tout, nous sommes amis, et aller à un bal ensemble, c'est ce que peuvent faire les amis. »

Neville regagna la tour de Gryffondor soulagé. Il ne danserait pas avec Daphné mais il pourrait la regarder de loin. Il était content et son cœur battait fort au fond de sa poitrine. Il pourrait voir sa Princesse danser. Il en était sûr, elle serait éblouissante, juste magnifique. Il était déjà impatient de la voir virevolter sur la piste de danse, même si c'était au bras d'un autre. Il pourrait la contempler de loin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et pour Neville, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Daphné était à tomber par terre, elle était plus que jamais la Princesse de Neville dans sa robe verte et argent. Elle portait les couleurs de sa maison et cela lui allait à ravir. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle, mais pas trop quand même, pour que Ginny ne remarque rien. Daphné, c'était son secret, même si Ginny était son amie, il n'avait pas envie de lui avouer qu'il aimait une Serpentard.

Daphné n'arrêtait pas de danser, d'abord avec Blaise Zabini, ensuite avec des élèves de Durmstrang . Un en particulier, et Neville fut jaloux. Pourquoi cet élève-là, plutôt qu'un autre ? Daphné l'aimait-elle ? C'était possible et elle en avait le droit parce que Daphné n'était pas à lui mais cela faisait mal, de voir qu'un autre garçon plaisait à sa Princesse. Neville, n'eut soudain, plus la force de danser. Il avait les jambes comme coupées, de voir cet autre adolescent, avoir la préférence de Daphné, le pire, c'est que c'était normal. Il était presque aussi beau et aussi gracieux que Daphné, surtout comparé, à lui, Neville Londubat, le plus maladroit des Gryffondor.

Ginny s'aperçut du mal être soudain de Neville et lui proposa d'aller s'asseoir. Il accepta mais laissa Ginny continuer de danser. Il ne voulait pas empêcher son amie de s'amuser. Cela n'aurait pas été juste, ce n'était pas la faute Ginny si Neville était amoureux d'une Princesse inaccessible. Pour oublier un peu Daphné, il sortit de la Grande Salle et partit loin. Il grimpa les escaliers, parcourut les couloirs sans regarder où il allait, et se retrouva, sans savoir comment dans une salle de classe vide.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré. Il n'aimait pas cela. Etre amoureux c'était beau, c'était douloureux mais c'était bien d'aimer quelqu'un. Aimer Daphné le chamboulait c'est vrai, mais cela le rendait aussi plus léger. Il sécha ses larmes, et sans réfléchir, se lança dans une valse imaginaire avec sa Princesse. Il tournait le sourire aux lèvres, en imaginant de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur, que Daphné virevoltait entre ses bras. Il dansa jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne et mal aux genoux mais il était heureux. Si heureux, que quand il rentra dans son dortoir il valsait encore, en pensant très fort, à sa Daphné.

**Alors ? J'espère que ce court OS vous a plus. Une review contre une danse avec Neville ?**


End file.
